classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buick Model 26
The Buick Model 26 was a two seater car, the only model made in 1911 by Buick. They were built in the U.S. as a new mid-range model. In 1912, it was replaced by the Models 28 and 29, in 1913 Models 30 and 31 succeeded the models from 1912. The following year the Models B-36, B-37 and B-38 were launched. Slightly larger engines were offered as well as a coupe version. In 1915 the Roadster and Tourer were named the Models C-36 and C-37. Models 26 and 27 (1911) The Model 26 (roadster) and Model 27 (touring cars) were introduced in 1911 as a new mid-sized car. Both models had four-cylinder in-line engines equipped with a displacement of 3294 cm³ and were able to produce 25.6bhp (19 kW). The wheelbase of the roadster was 2,540 mm and touring car had a wheelbase of 2,692 mm. The cars had spur gear with 3 forward gears. The Roadster was painted grey ("battleship gray"), the touring car was available with a dark blue body and white wooden spoke wheels. Approximately 1,000 Model 26s were made and 3,000 Model 27s were manufactured. Models 28 and 29 (1912) 1912 replaced the models 28 (roadster) and 29 (touring car) types 26 and 27 The cars were as 2 - or 4-seater roadster with 2 doors or 5-seater touring car with 3 doors (the driver's door was missing) available. Engine technology and the predecessor was acquired; new were the doors. The wheelbase of the car was uniformly 2.743 mm. The Roadster was in two colors, burgundy, black or gray body available with blue-black wings. It was the touring car in the body colors burgundy or gray, also with blue-black wings. The Model 28 was about 2,500 times, the Model 27 was manufactured about 6,000 times. Models 30 and 31 (1913) 1913 replaced the models 30 (roadster) and 31 (touring car) types 28 and 29 Technology and appearance of the previous models has been adopted. It also gave the roadster with two additional auxiliary seats. For the first time there was at Buick this year on demand electric lighting, the battery (as before the acetylene) was located on the right running board. Fitted with wooden spoke wheels cars were available with gray or blue-black bodies. The Model 30 was about 3,500 times, the Model 31 was manufactured approximately 10,000 times. Models B-36, B-37 and B-38 (1914) 1914 models replaced the B-36 (roadster) and B-37 (touring car) types 30 and 31 Gave the Roadster it again with only two seats (without auxiliary seats).New additions are two seats, closed coupe came with 2 doors, the 38 B-. All these cars were equipped with new engines with a displacement of 3622 cc an output of 35 bhp developed (25.7 kW). The wheelbase has increased to 2845 mm. The new bodies were designed rounded and the running boards were attached with no space between the body. The batteries were now housed in the body. The Roadster model B-36 was built in 2550 by the World Touring Car Model B-37 was 9050 times. The coupé model B-38, there were only 50 copies. Models C-36 and C-37 (1915) 1915 welcomed the new models C-36 (2-seater roadster with 2 doors) and C-37 (5-seater touring car with 4 doors). The coupe was again dropped. Was a new electric starter, available on request. Incidentally, the car matched the previous models. 2849 Roadster model C-36 and 12,450 touring cars of the model C-37 emerged. The following year was the Buick production of four-cylinder models. Category:Buick Category:Pre-war